


[迪帕梅AU] 非典型球员 /Chap.1 打码部分

by connie_chen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 更多内容请点进我的AO3主页





	[迪帕梅AU] 非典型球员 /Chap.1 打码部分

**Author's Note:**

> 更多内容请点进我的AO3主页

迪巴拉听懂了他的意思，忍不住发出几声轻笑。他没有回答他听起来不像问题的问题，只是将自己从那个人的颈窝中撕扯下来，弯下身去将那个人深灰色的内裤拉到脚踝，已经微微有些抬头的性器愉快地弹跳出来。迪巴拉等待那个人顺从地逐一抬起脚，将他从唯一的衣物中解脱出来，然后，他自己也做了同样的事。

迪巴拉在做这些事的时候，那个人就静静地站在那里，眼睛埋在深深眉骨下面，黑色的眸子被不知从何而来的水汽氤氲得有些模糊，却仍然发出闪烁的光。他居高临下地观察科尔多瓦大学的万人迷赤裸的身体为完成这些动作而引起的肌肉变化。

然后是洗衣机柜门被打开，灰色和白色的两条揉在一起的内裤被扔进去，柜门砰的一声关上，洗衣机愉快地重新开始运转。

耐心完成了这一系列复杂的动作，迪巴拉终于保持着弯腰的姿势转过身来，这时他的脸正对着那个人毫不逊色的腰腹肌肉，迪巴拉就从那个位置开始一寸一寸向上亲吻。每一枚亲吻的间隙，迪巴拉都叫一声他的名字。

“莱奥。”他让这个名字尽可能在自己的口腔中多逗留一会儿，好像只是为了品尝这个甜美而动听的发音。

被不断叫到名字的主教练低着头看他的核心球员一吻接着一吻蚕食而上，一手温柔地捧着迪巴拉线条分明的下颌，一手在他已经开始渗出细汗的后颈来回游走，直到迪巴拉的嘴唇越过他的锁骨，使他不得不仰起脖子，退让出足够亲密的空间。

“梅西。”迪巴拉用姓称呼那个人，让他想到自己曾经听到过的、从看台上发出的山呼海啸的声音。

现在他们终于四唇相接，像是已经等待了一个世纪那么久；前一秒他们还在温温吞吞地耳鬓厮磨，这一秒他们却已经开始了对空气的激烈争夺。他们的唾液纠缠在一起，皮肤上渗出的汗液溶化得不分彼此，梅西放任迪巴拉不安分的手掌从他双臀之间的缝隙钻进去按压那个难以启齿的位置，又将自己的手伸到身前粗糙地描摹那根柱体的形状作为不甘示弱地回击。

在梅西火热的口腔里，迪巴拉发出一声低沉的呻吟，已经半硬的性器和梅西的交缠在一起，梅西用手掌将它们拢在一起，而迪巴拉在梅西的轻哼中更大幅度地顶送着腰肢，让他们亲密相接的性器彼此交错着摩擦。

漫长的一吻结束，两个人都有些气喘吁吁。梅西的眼睛像没法聚焦一般不断地在迪巴拉额前的碎发和他浅绿色的瞳孔之间游走，浓密的睫毛不知道是因为什么微弱地颤抖。迪巴拉将梅西的意乱情迷都看在眼里，又凑上去轻轻啄了一下梅西藏在棕色胡茬中的笑意，然后双手从他大腿根部外侧的位置，一把将他稳稳托在掌心。

梅西似乎是惊呼了一声，双臂更加紧密地收拢在迪巴拉的脖颈四周，双腿也紧紧地夹住将迪巴拉的腰腹来保持自己的平衡。迪巴拉轻笑起来，对梅西的反应表示非常满意，他们已经高高仰起的性器拥挤在一起，在迪巴拉缓缓前进的颠簸中短暂地相互顶弄，直到迪巴拉将梅西轻轻安放在洗衣机的机顶边沿。

现在迪巴拉站在梅西赤裸的双腿之间，头的位置比他要略矮一些，迫使梅西必须张开双腿并且弯下腰才能亲吻到迪巴拉。于是他这么做了，然后主导权就被移交给了迪巴拉。迪巴拉抬起一只手来扶住梅西的后脑让他无路可退，头颈辗转着角度啃咬梅西已经被吻到有些发烫的嘴唇，另一只手则向下探去，时轻时重地旋绕揉捏梅西已经完全挺立起来的性器。

“莱奥，”趁梅西喘息的空档，迪巴拉又叫他，然后耐心地等待梅西已经迷离的眼睛重新看向自己，“我爱你。”他说。

梅西没有回应他的表白，只有越发粗重的呼吸声从他的喉咙深处传出来，混入其中的还有复杂难辨的呻吟。但迪巴拉不在乎，他在冰凉的瓷砖表面单膝跪下，微微扬起头抬眼看梅西愈渐滚烫的脸颊。梅西知道他要干什么，于是伸出一只手去轻轻揉开他弧度锋利的嘴角，后者顺从地张开嘴来，将梅西滚烫的性器纳入他湿热的口腔。

发红发热的柱体被迪巴拉一吞到底，然后又带着轻微吮吸的力度被拔离出来，头顶上方看不见的位置传来一声难耐的闷哼，迪巴拉又重复了几次这个动作，闷哼于是变成了一小串接连不断的小声呢喃，迪巴拉分了心仔细分辨，那是梅西在咀嚼他的名字：

“保罗。”

迪巴拉“嗯”了一声，分不清究竟是对梅西的主动应答还是情绪激动下的自然反应。在越来越快的吞吐中，梅西用已经无法控制喉咙再次叫他：“保罗。”

变调的声线在第二个音节脱口之后立即戛然而止，取而代之地是一种类似呛水的声音，迪巴拉的舌根随即尝到了一股熟悉的味道，那是梅西粗大的性器顶端开始不断渗出的前液，带着灼热的体温和酸涩的腥咸，但迪巴拉坚持认为那是世间难得的美味。

梅西性器上已经胀起的青筋发出微弱而富有节奏的脉动，迪巴拉有一种与他剧烈的心跳声产生共鸣的错觉。他继续将梅西的巨大吸得啧啧作响，又同时伸出手去揉搓他的后穴。梅西半是主动半是情动地抬高双腿，让那个已经迫不及待地私密部位更加充分地暴露在迪巴拉的手指之下。

迪巴拉含满了梅西性器的嘴勉强露出一些微笑的形状，对梅西的主动表达他的欣喜，然后欢天喜地地将手指更加深入进去，按压他炙热的肠道。

洗衣机进满了水，缓慢地运转起来，整个机身开始随着愈加快速旋转着的机械发出轻微的震动，透过梅西和它连接着的尾骨一直传递到迪巴拉的唇瓣。

身前的性器被迪巴拉湿热的口腔包围着，身后又是越加深入的碾揉，梅西的胸前没有了着落。他粗糙地进行了一番思考，决定扶着迪巴拉的下颌，让自己的性器从中掉落出来，然后让迪巴拉站起身，和他再度接吻；这次的吻里，梅西尝到了自己的味道。

迪巴拉短暂地从梅西的后穴里抽出拇指，然后双手抬着梅西的大腿外侧，将他向外挪了一点，现在梅西的后穴完全暴露在了迪巴拉的性器进攻范围内，已经肿胀不堪的柱体往外流着滚烫的前液和梅西的混在一起。迪巴拉又向前凑了凑，更加充分地舔舐梅西湿润的口腔，然后将食指和中指又重新插进梅西已经变得柔软湿滑的后穴展开戳刺，另一只手则来到梅西的胸前揉捏他已经微微肿起的乳头。

梅西又一次得偿所愿，他心满意足地将双手撑在身后，一边享受迪巴拉体贴周到的服务，一边够着脖子和他热吻。

洗衣机发出水流激烈交汇的声音，时不时还参杂着坚硬的物体碰撞在内壁上的响动，掩盖了梅西和迪巴拉不知道是谁发出的沉闷的呻吟。迪巴拉将无名指也挤进那个狭窄的甬道，梅西的声音就盖过了其他所有。

迪巴拉放开梅西粘黏的双唇，好让那个动人声音更明目张胆一些，然后侧头去啃咬他美味的颈侧，梅西像一只一心求死的山羊起伏着迎合落在脆弱部位的猛烈攻势，身前的野兽却耐着性子，变换角度玩弄落入囊中的猎物。

“迪巴拉。”梅西叫了他的姓，迪巴拉从中听出了不耐烦的催促，野兽就立刻变回了忠心耿耿的猎犬。

他将手指从已经湿滑不堪的通道中抽离出来，梅西配合着发出又一声低沉的叹息。迪巴拉用中指和无名指的指腹蘸取梅西性器顶端已经快要成股流下的前液，和他自己的混在一起，均匀地涂满了柱身的表面，这才急忙讨好似的将前端抵在那个红肿的入口。

梅西深吸一口气，再从鼻腔深处吐出来，迪巴拉等他从容完成这个呼吸，然后再次呼唤那个动听的名字：

“莱奥，”他说，声音带着兴奋的微颤，“我究竟是交了什么样的好运？”他问自己，接着坚定地进入梅西，打断了后者正要脱口而出的回答。

湿热的吻又落在梅西的脖子上，迪巴拉将自己抽出来一些，又再次重重地顶进去，满心欢喜地捕捉到梅西越发大声的呻吟，和他心脏深处的轰鸣合奏出动情的音乐。

“莱奥，”他再一次用舌尖细细拿捏那个充满爱意的名字，“这是真实的吗？”迪巴拉一边问一边加快了进攻的速度，让梅西难以自持的嗯嗯啊啊打断任何可能的回应，好像他根本就害怕这个问题的答案。

“莱奥.....”

梅西用一个支离破碎的吻堵住了迪巴拉愚蠢的提问，他用双手扶住迪巴拉的脑后，严丝合缝的四瓣嘴唇仿佛生来就粘在一起，他们的舌头彼此缠斗，牙齿和牙齿碰撞出让心尖一阵酥麻的声音。

迪巴拉被动承受了这一切，事实上浑身的动作都因为这个暴风骤雨般的吻停滞了一秒，然后理智和疯狂就统统离他而去了，现在梅西就是他所知的一切，梅西的体内就是他最美好的归宿。迪巴拉肌肉线条饱满的腰部不知疲惫地向前顶弄，每一次都比上一次更加用力，他想将自己埋得深一些，再深一些，恨不能把自己揉碎了融进梅西的骨血。

他们一边猛烈地交合一边疯狂地接吻，唇齿交叠的部位配合着发出不分彼此的低吼，只有迪巴拉和梅西能分辨得出，那是他们在吮吸彼此的姓名。

身下难以忽略的机械震动不断通过和梅西尾骨接触的部位传递到他们紧紧相连的地方，迪巴拉分不清梅西紧致包裹的颤抖究竟来源于哪里，但对快感本能的追逐指引他更加快速地撞击那个深埋在梅西体内的敏感点，让后者更加紧密地收缩那个颤抖着的甬道。

洗衣机又继续激烈地震动了几秒，然后猛地停了下来，让梅西被高潮挟持的颤抖独占这个时刻，但迪巴拉滚烫的精液也紧接着涌进梅西泛滥出更多肠液的后穴，宣布这个顶点由他们共同分享。

迪巴拉仿佛耗尽了全身的力气一样落在梅西身上，后者勉强用胸膛接住他年轻的爱人。

洗衣机完成了第一道工序，发出哗啦啦排水的声音，梅西和迪巴拉的衣服裤子顺着水流落到机腹的底端，像它们的主人一样从里到外彻底湿透，并且毫无章法地纠缠在一起。

仿佛有半个世纪的时间里，他们只是松散地拥抱在一起，用心聆听彼此喘息的声音，然后迪巴拉终于依依不舍地将他软下来的性器从梅西体内脱离出来。浑浊的白色液体从那个来不及合拢的穴口滴落在洗衣机的边沿，迪巴拉用拇指抹掉，接着抬起手来用舌头舔食干净。


End file.
